Vermonous Honour
by Slavic German
Summary: The war for the vortex has been raging for years. battles are being fought everywhere. The skaven are one of these factions fighting for power. But what happens when one of there own does something very un-skaven like.
1. chapter 1:Frostbite

Ikstone, that was the name givin to this pup. With jet black hair and unoppened eyes, he crawled around the bloody messes that used to be his sibblings. Now they are nothing but his food. This is a very common start to some of the best scaven. However there was one difference. All iderations of this story includes the scaven being the biggest pup. For Ikstone this wasn't the case. He was the runt of the litter; when he was born no one expected him to survive. But somehow he managed to kill even the biggest of the liter without even a scratch. The group of scaven watching stared in aw as Ikstone tore away at the mangled corpses. The Eshin clanrats smiled as they thought of the potentual in this small pup. Ikstone was brought to a Eshin den imeadiatly, and it was there he grew up, training in the exotic arts of Eshin combat. He was the smallest skaven in the batch but was the best. He was a master at dodging and defeated his oponents swiftly. Eventually he was accepted into the millitary. He was now a night runner, the lowest rank yet very powerful. He was imeadiatly sent to fight the Elf-things. The battles were brutal and bloody. Bodies littered the ground staining the earth red. Yet through all this chaos, Ikstone prevailed. He climed the ranks fast as he murdered, sabatoged, and fought his way up to power. Eventually he stood before the clan leaders. "You are-are worthy of title-name assasin!" One of the leaders chittered. They then gave him his new poison blades and black attire.

le time skip

"March-march you filthy vermin!" yelled Qweek head-taker. Swarms of ratmen marched through the forest; a neighboring clan was being attacked by elf-things and they needed backup. The elves were aware of this though and had sent a mage to make a barrier, they had lost there hold on this island a while back and this was the colsest they got to geting a foothold; they will not have clan mors complicating things. As clan mors got closer they didnt see a mage preparing a spell. Her chanting hushed to a wisper as she prepared. Then very suddenly a light blue wall shot out infront the the masses as the mage unleashed the spell. Qweek frothed with rage as he barked a command at his rat ogres. "Destroy the wall-barrier!" The rat ogres then charged at the barrier as the elf prepared her self. Holding a barrier was one thing, doing it with a couple of tons slamming against it was another. The rat ogres slammed themselfs into the barrier. The mage did her best to withstand the blow but the load was too much as the barrier shattered and she flew back. Shrilles of excitment came from the sea of vermin as they marched towards the the battle taking place. The elf then ran as fast as she could through the jungle as she made her way to the battle. She had to warn the general about- her thoughts were cut short when somthing slammed into her knocking her on her ass. "Shit!" She yelled as she got up, what she saw made her face go pale as she eyed what was commonly known to be the last thing people see. Glowing green blades came out of their black scabords as a chuckle flowed out of the black bandanna. "Where do you think your going-going." the assasin teased as the elf prepared herself for battle. Fire combusted in her hand as she glared at Ikstone. "Get back you vile vermin!" Ikstone smirked and chuckled at the oh so original insult. "Now thats no way to talk-greet a new friend." She may not have been able to see it through his dark clothing but the skaven was smiling, enjoying playing with his prey. "ignisio!" the elf yelled as a ball of fire shot at the assasin. Ikstone easily dodged the slow projectile and rushed at the elf. Unlike Ikstone the elf did not train to dodge. The wind was knocked out of her when Ikstone slammed into her stomach, knocking her on her ass. Ikstone went in for a killing blow but was hit by a blinding flash of electricity as the elf got back up; her hand outstreched. Ikstone got up chittering with rage. To the she-elfs supprise Ikstone paused, then scuttled into the brush. "I need to move before he comes back." The elf went on to run towards the city. A few seconds later as she passed some bushes something rammed into her. "I swear you god damn disease riddin, verminous peice of-!" She stopped mid sentence as she heard a rather reptillian hiss. She soon noticed how much trouble she is in. Her face went pale and her heart race. Native to this land it was a deadly **cold** killer. Closley ressembling a raptor only bigger and blue. Only known as Cold ones they terrorized travlers as they murder everything they see. The elf went to blast it with fire but was quickly pounced on by the beast, claws sinking into her stomach as ribbs snapped under the weight. She wanted to scream but she couldn't make a sound as the cold one raised its head as the drooling maw opend. She closed her eyes accepting her fate as the beast lunged for her throught. A sickening sound of blood splattering and meat being slashed filled the air. Blood spilled all over the elf as she laid there. The cold one soon fell with a loud thud next to the elf. The elf, oppend her eyes expecting to be dead but found that she was alive; for now. She soon relized that she could not breath, blood oozed from her wounds as she passed out.

With groggy eyes the elf awoke to the sound of dripping. Pain shot up her body as she tried to sit up. Looking down she was bloody bandages covering her stomach. " If I hadn't jumped in when I did-did you would have gotten **frost** **bite**!" She looked over to see a particular scaven standing next to her. _Did that vermin just make a fucking pun!?_


	2. Lenora

Ikstone chuckled to himself as the wounded elf just looked at him in disbelief. "Did you just..." The elf trailed off as she laid there, stunned. "You elves aren't the only ones with a sence of humor-humor." Ikstone replied. "What are you told in your-your culture about us?" Ikstone asked with a frown. "Well for starters, we are told that you are ravonous, disease ridden, rat men that like nothing more than killing and eating." The elf used to be shure this was true but now, shes questioning it. Ikstone had an expression of both offense and a bit of understanding. "well I could see how you all would think-think that. Except for the disease ridden part-part." The elf grimaced, "Then explain the boils we see on the scaven!" Ikstone snarled, "Last time I checked I was healthy-healthy, just stay away from clan pestilins and you will be fine-fine!" The elf huffed, "So your saying that most of you are one clan?" Ikstone gave an annoyed sigh, "If you are refuring to the scaven slaves then yes-yes they are infected, but they are not all pestilins. Pestilins embrase disease and use-use it for war." "What clan are you?" The elf questioned. "Clan Eshin." He said. The elf started to relize if she wanted to live she had to show the assassin kindess. "Sorry for thinking you all were sick." she apoligized. Ikstone stayed silent as he kept rummaging through suplise. There was a silence for a while, the type of silence when you dont know what to say next. "What is your name?" The elf wanted to make shure that he wouldnt kill her. "Not-not important."

 _Well that's comforting._ The elf dicided not to press the subject.

* Le time skip*

They have been in the cave for a while now. The elf is still bed ridden and the sun is getting low. "I will be back-back" said Ikstone. "Where are you going?" The elf was a bit nervous about being alone.


End file.
